Janji Terlupakan
by net-ral girl
Summary: Permainan baru di mulai hime, bersiaplah akan kujadikan kamu milikku seutuhnya.. rate T(semi m)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto always milik om MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Selama menikmati.. semoga suka gomen ne jelek.. masih newbi soalnya*senyum lima jari..**

**SasukexHinataxNaruto**

**Rate T (Warning typo bertebaran,ooc)**

**Janji Terlupakan**

.

.

.

"Kring.. kriiiiing.. kriiiin

Dengan malas Hinata mengambil jam alarm yang berada di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Sambil memicingkan mata melihat jam tersebut dan akhirnya dia sadar

"Sial aku terlambat masuk hari pertama" kata Hinata langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berada di kamar mandi, Hinata pun segera memakai seragam rok kotak-kotak, kemeja putih dengan blezer warna abu-abu.

"Sayang, apakah kamu sudah bagun nak?" Tanya mama dibalik pintu kamar Hinata

"Iya ma, Hinata udah bangun kok"

Sekali lagi Hinata bercermin di depan kaca lemarinya untuk melihat tampilannya apakah sudah rapi atau belum, merasa sudah rapi Hinata langsung mengambil tas yang berisikan perlengkapan MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa)

"Pagi kaa-san, Pagi tou-san" kata Hinata sambil mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya yang berada di ruang makan

"Pagi sayang, cepat makan sayang entar kamu terlambat loh" kata mama mengingatkan Hinata

Setalah berhikmat dengan roti berselai coklat tersebut dan disusul dengan segelas susu rasa vanilla, Hinata langsung berpamitan dengan kedua orang yang berada di ruang makan tersebut, tanpa mencium kedua tangan orang tuanya.

"sayang, sebaiknya sayang pikirkan dulu matang-matang rencana sayang" kata mama

"Sudahlah ma, papah tau yang terbaik buat Hinata anak kita

Bel berbunyi tepat saat Hinata duduk ditempat duduknya, tanpa ,mengetahui apakah tempat duduk tersebut sudah ada orang yang menempati atau belum.

"ano, gomen ne aku tiba tiba duduk disini habisnya gak ada tempat duduk yang kosong lagi sih" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis

"Gak papa, lagian juga aku duduk sendiri kok, oh iya perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil aja aku Sakura, aku dari Suna" kata Sakura yang baru diketahui namanya tadi sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke Hinata

"Hyuga Hinata, kamu bisa memanggilku Hinata, aku dari SMP Konoha" Kata Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sakur"

"Semoga aja bisa berteman dengan baik"

Waktu MOS berjalan dengan suasana riang tapi tidak untuk Hinata, Hinata hanya sibuk melamun terkadang menulis bahkan bergumam yang tidak jelas. Dia bergumam 3 bulan.. 3 bulan dan 3 bulan.

**Flashback**

Suasana taman sedang sepi hanya ada Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke hanya jongkok di depannya dengan tatapan bingung padahal disebelah tempat duduknya Hinata masih bisa diduduki oleh satu orang

"Hinata" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana mereka

"Iya, ada apa?, Sasuke coba kamu duduk disampingku. Disamping masih muat, kamu gak perlu jongkok didepanku" Oceh Hinata yang tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke

""Hinata berjanjilah" ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat seakan takut untuk melepaskan tangan Hinata yang akan pergi atau melupakan Sasuke

"Be..berjanji Suke?" tanya Hinata gugup dengan tingakah dan tatap teduh Sasuke, walaupun hampir setiap Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu, yang hanya dilakukan untuk Hinata seorang. Karena Sasuke mempunyai kepribadian dingin bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum pun itu sangat susah. Tapi itu semua akan luluh saat berhadapan dengan Hinata, Tembok es yang di bangun dengan susah bahkan belum ada yang bisa meruntuhkannya. Kecuali Hinata, Hinata bagaikan api yang menghangatkan hatinya, menghancurkan tembok es yang dia bangun selama ini.

"Berjanjilah kamu tak akan memiliki kekasih selagi aku pergi ke Paris. Saat aku kembali ke Paris kamu akan menjadi milikku, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki kamu" ucap Sasuke tegas, ketegasannya menggambarkan seakan akan Hinata tidak memiliki kesempatan lain

"Semaunya, belum tentu kalau kamu kembali, siapa tau aja kamu tiba-tiba disana bertemua dengan seorang gadis yang lebih dari aku, lebih cantik, pintar masak, perhatian,-,"

"Aku pasti kembali, aku pasti kembali demi kamu, hanya demi kamu. Memang diluar sana banyak yang lebih dari kamu Hinata, tapi gak ada yang lebih cerewet dari kamu, gak ada yang bisa menenangkan aku disaat emosi menguasai diriku, gak ada yang ngerti aku melebihi kamu Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut seakan takut bahwa elusan itu bisa menyakiti Hinata

"Tapi.. berapa lama kamu pergi Sasuke, aku gak mau menjadi perawan tua tw" ucap Hinata sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus kepalanya

"Hanya 3 bulan,tapi intinya aku pasti kembali, akan kembali demi kamu"

"Ok, apabila lebih dari 3 bulan, mungkin aku tak akan mengingatmu"

"Kamu tak akan bisa untuk tidak mengingatku" ucap Sasuke langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang berada di kursi taman

"Sasuuuukkeee, kamu manusia yang percaya dirinya sangat tinggi sekali" teriak Hinata

"Mungkin aku stok terakhir untuk itu, ayok cepat kita pulang" kata Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Hinata yang tak jelas mengomel tentang apa

**flashback end**

Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika mengingat janji yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, tapi senyum itu menghilang diganti dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit diterka ekspresinya, sebenarnya sudah berjalan 4 bulang dari janji yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, tapi apa buktinya Sasuke tak datang, bahkan e-mail yang pernah dikirim oleh Hinata tak pernah di balasnya.

Aku menunggumu, bahkan selalu menunggu, aku tak pernah bosan untuk selau menunggu karena aku yakin kalau kamu pasti akan menepati janjimu walaupun kamu tidak kembali dalam 3 bulan, mungkin ada urusan yang harus kamu selesaikan sampai kamu gak bisa kembali dalam waktu 3 bulan aku percaya itu, bahkan selalu percaya untuk itu. Tapi taukah kamu Sasuke, dunia baru yang aku masuki ini terasa berat, sangat berat karena tidak ada kamu disampingku, karena tidak ada yang melindunginku, tidak ada yang mendukung aku, cepatlah kembali, kumohon padamui Sasuke cepatlah kembali. Aku merasa kamu takkan kembali, entah mengapa untuk mempercayai akan hal itu membuatku bimbang, aku takut akan kalimat yang pernah kuucapkan padamu akan menjadi kenyataan, dan apa yang kamu ucapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Aku takut Sasuke. Cepatlah kembali

**hahahaha jelek yah*pastilah/strong/p**  
**gomen gomen gomen.. masih newbi nih butuh saran,kritik dan flame yang membangun**

**jangan lupa reveiw.. balon kuning yg ada d bawah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto always punya om Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji terlupakan**

**HinataxSasukexNaruto**

**typo bertebaran dimana mana, alur kecepatan**

**.**

**.Selamat menikati**

.

.

.

"Sudah pulang sayang, bagaimana kabar MOS mu, ini hari terakhir bukan?" tanya kaa-san yang sangat antusius

"Seperti biasa, membosankan sangat membosankan tidak ada asiknya" jawab Hinata seakan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya

"Sayang, kamu gak boleh menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar sayang" kata Kaa-san yang duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang asik dengan laptop tercintanya

"Gak Kaa-san, aku gak nutup diri, tapi memang nyatanya gak ada yang asik"

Kaa-san yang melihat putrid sematang wayangnya bersikap seperti itu hanya menatapnya sedih

"Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran

"Tidak apa-apa sayang"

"Kaa-sa, gak ada yang disembunyikan dari Hinata kan"

"Emang Kaa-san sembunyikan apa sayang"

"Kaa-san, Hinata kembali ke kamar yah"

Tapi bukan Hinata namanya yang percaya dengan perkataan kaa-sannya barusan, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sembunyikan dari Kaa-san dan tak ingin Hinata mengetahui, mungkin ada saatnya utuk mengetahui hal itu.

Setiba di kamar, Hinata langsung duduk di kursi belajarnya dan meletakkan laptop di meja belajarnya, kegiatan rutinnya setiap malam setelah selesi makan malam yaitu mengejek E-mailnya berharap adanya balasan dari Sasuk

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, pihak sekolah dan wali kelas selalu memanggil Hinata hanya untuk mengetahui penyebab Sasuke tidak bisa masuk sekolah, bukan hanya Sasuke yang menghilang tapi juga orang tuanya juga ikut menghilang. Alamat yang didatangi oleh pihak sekolah kemarin kosong tidak ada penghuninya, padahal ujian semakin dekat tapi kabar tentang Sasuke sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau. Sampai sekolah mengambil keputusan bahwa Sasuke telah berhenti sekolah

Suasana sore hari di taman yang menjadi tempat favorit Hinata untuk merenungkan semua masalah yang dia dapatkan, karena suasana yang sejuklah manjadi tempat untuk Hinata jadikan tempat renungan

"Hinata" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan berjalan menghampirinya

"baa-san, kemana aja baa-san selama ini, mana Sasuke? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Hinata

"Baa-san ada di rumah yang baru, kalau soal Sasuke. Dia sudah pergi ke Paris, dia menitipkan surat buat kamu"

"Surat? Buat Hinata?" tanya Hinata

"Iya buat kamu"

Hinata langsung mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh mamanya Sasuke

"Baa-san pulang dulu, bacalah dirumah Hinata. Baa-san minta tolong sama kamu, tunggulah Sasuke jangan pernah Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke"

"Iya Baa-san, Hinata janji akan menunggu Sasuke"

"Kamu anak yang baik sayang, Baa-san pergi dulu sayang"

"Hati hati Baa-san"

Setalah acara pertemuan dengan orang tua Sasuke, Hinata langsung pulang hanya untuk membaca surat dari Sasuke

**Dear Hinata **

**Hinata selalu milikku dan akan selalu begitu selamanya. Maaf, karena gak bilang kekamu tentang keberangkatannku yang mendadak ini. Aku gak akan melupakan kamu disini, aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan kamu harus megingatku karena orang yang selalu memikirkan kita, itulah tempat kembali untuk kita. Aku hanya pergi 3 bulan dan apabila melebihi dari 3 bulan aku pasti akan kembali, pasti, pasti, pasti kembali demi kamu. Jangan pernah memiliki kekasih selagi aku disini karena kamu hanya milikku itu mutlak dan tak pernah terbantahkan. Akan kucarikan bunga tulip putih untukmu sebagai tanda maafku setiba aku kembali kesana, kalau kamu mau tau kabarku, kamu bisa kirim E-mail, kamu taukan alamat E-mailku. Mugkin itu yang ingin kukatakan kekamu. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan pernah menutup diri dari lingkungan, bersikaplah lebih sopan agar kamu tidak memiliki musuh disaat SMA nanti, jangan suka minum kopi karena itu gak baik buat kesehatanmu. Ok bye bye salam hangat cium dan peluk untukmu.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya menopang kepalanya dangan tangannya kiri dan tangan satunya menimang nimang surat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuknya. semua pesan Sasuke terhadap Hinata telah dituruti tak ada satupun yang di bantahnya. Waktu terus berjalan, Hingga Pengumuman pertunangan itu d umumkan.

"Hinata gak mau tou-san ditunangkan" bantah Hinata dengan lembut

"Sayang, kamu harus mau ini semua demi kebaikan kamu" ucap Hiashi sang kepala keluarga tegas

"Tapi, Hinata gak bisa, Hinata.." ucap Hinata sambil menangis

"Pilihan kamu hanya satu, lepaskan nama hyuga atau tetap dengan nama hyuga. kamu pasti mengerti Hinata"

"Mak...maksud tou-san ka.. kalau Hinata tidak terima pertunangan itu ma..maka..."

"Iya, jadi apa kaputusanmu?"

tou-san, tousan gk tau apa yang kurasakan, tou-san kenapa jahat sekali. apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan mengambil nafas dalam dalam sambi memejamkan mata Hinata akhirnya menerima pertunangan itu walaupun dengan sangat berat hati

**HinataPOV**

Aku harus menepati janjiku ke Sasuke bahwa lebih dari 3 bulan aku gk bakal mengingat dia, aku bakal melupakan dia. Mungkin inilah jalan satu satunya untuk melupakan dia. Tapi kenapa? kenapa dada ini perih, air mata ini kenapa tidak mau berhenti

Hinata pov end

"Baiklah Hinata, besok bersiap lah untuk pertemuan dengan tunanganmu"

"Ha'i, Hinata izin ke taman tou-san" ucap Hinata

Tanpa mendapatkan izin dari sang kepala keluarga, Hinata pun langsung berlari menuju taman, tempat yang dia anggap bisa menenangkan dirinya

"Baiklah, kamu harus bisa melupakan dia, dia gak bakal memenuhi janjinya, ini sudah lebih dari 3 bulan kamu harus bisa melupakan dia Hinata, harus.. jangan menangis lagi"ucap Hinata

"Hinata" panggil seseorang

Tidak, tidak mungkin itu hanya khayalanku

"Hinata"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Iris bulang bertemu dengan Onix hitam, yang Hinata rindukan,sangat merindukannya

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya

"Ini aku, Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke menghampiri Hinata

"Sasuke? bagiku Sasuke sudah mati 2 tahun yang lalu" ucap Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di taman.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kenapa, kenapa air mata ini Kembali mengalir tanpa ku perintah? Kenapa dada ini sangat sakit melebihi ucapan tou-san tadi? Kenapa disaat aku ingin melupakanmu, kamu hadir disini Sasuke? Kenapa kamu kembali?

**Hinata Pov end**

.

.

.

.

"Hinata" panggil Hikari

"Hinata ingin sendiri kaa-san"

Hinata terus menangis menenggelamkan wajah nya dibantal berharap air mata bodohnya akan berhenti mengalir

"Hinata, kamu kenapa sayang" Tanya Hikari sambil mengelus rambut hinata  
"Kaa-san, kenapa dada Hinata sangat sakit kaa-san?, Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa saat membohongi orang kita sayang.. hiks.. hiks"

Hikari hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, Hikari mengerti sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Tapi apalah daya Hikari tidak bisa membela Hinata, dia tidak berhak membantah ucapan suaminua Hiashi Hyuga. Berkat elusan Hikari Hinta akhrinya terbuai kedalam mimpinya

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

akhirnya aku kembali ke Jepang, tunggulah Hinata besok kita akan bersama lagi tidak ada yang bisa melarang hal itu. Suasana malam ini lebih dingin dari terakhir aku berada disini. Aku akan ke Taman menikmati kenanganku bersama Hinata disana. setiba di taman

Hinata kah itu? kenapa dia sendirian di Taman? anak itu sudah dibilang kalau ingin ketaman pada malam hari pakai jaket, apalagi suhunya sekarang dingin

Aku berjalan kearahnya,

"Hinata"

panggilku dengan lembut, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengangkat kepalanya

"Hinata"

panggilan keduaku berhasil, akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan apa yang terjadi? mengapa dia menangis? ingin rasanya aku berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya, ingin rasanya aku mendengarkan curhatnya, ingin rasanya aku mengelus rambut panjangnya. Tapi ucapannya menghentikan semua keinginanku

"Siapa kamu?"

"ini aku, Sasuke"

"Sasuke? bagiku Sasuke telah mati 2 tahun yang lalu" ucap hinata berlari meninggalkanku sendiri yang hanya bisa terdiam

ucapkannya barusan menohok hatiku, sebegitu bencinya kah kamu padaku Hinata, aku kembali untukmu, hanya untukmu Hinata

**Sasuke POV end**

Sasuke terduduk lemas di kursi taman. Kenapa semua jadi begini? kenaapaa? Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri, memukul wajahnya sendiri berharap dia bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, tapi ini bukan mimpi ini kenyataan yang harus dihadapi oleh Sasuke

"Baiklah Hinata, akan kubikin kamu mengingatku kembali dengan cara apapun"


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto always punya om Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji terlupakan**

**.**

**.**

**.Narutoxhinataxsasuke**

**Typo bertebaran,masih newbi,dan bahasa abal abal**

"Kalian tak ingin membantuku?" tanya Sasuke lirih

"Kamu juga salah, Hinata juga memiliki keinginan seperti gadis remaja yang lainnya Sasuke, tapi hanya janji konyol yang kamu berikan ke dia, dia rela mengorbankan semuanya demi janji yang kamu buat itu" ucap laki-laki yang memiliki tato 'ai' di keningnnya

Sasuke hanya diam tak berbicara sedikitpun

"Betul yang dikatakan gaara, kamu memang keterlaluan sekali, kamu menghilang bagaikan hantu, tak ada kabar sama sekali" ucap Shino, lelaki yang mencintai serangga tersebut

"Gaara-kun, Shino-kun tidak seharusnya kalian bicara seperti itu, pasti Sasuke punya alasan kenapa dia kembali kemarinya lama?

"Sudahlah Shion mereka memang betul, aku yang salah"

"Akan aku tanyakan ke Hinata, apakah dia ada masalah atau tidak. Ini terakhir bantuan dariku, sampai kamu buat hal yang diluar kewajaran aku yang akan memukulmu" Ucap Mei Terumi dengan mengancam

"Hn"

"Ayo, pulang shion"

"Sampai nanti Gaara-kun, Shino-kun, dan Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bangun sudah pagi" ucap Hikari sambil membuka korden jendela Hinata dan tanpa diminta sinar matahari langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata

"enggh" lenguhan keluar dari mulut hinata yang terusik tidurnya langsung bangun dan duduk ditempat tidur yang masih memejamkan mata

"Sayang, cepat mandi dan pakai pakaian yang mama sudah siapkan di atas ranjangmu" ucap Hikari

"kaa-san ini kan hari minggu, emang ada acara yah"

"sudah tidak usa banyak tanya"

Hinata yang tak ingin melihat kaa-san nya di marahi oleh Tou-san nya, ia pun langsung bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi dan langsung membersihkan badannya setelah itu langsung memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh kaa-san nya.

Hinata yang melihat pakaian yang sudah siapkan tersebut hanya mengeryit heran, mungkin ada acara besar sehingga ia harus menggunakan dress selutut berwarna ungun lavender polos dan sepasang widges dengan warna yang senada

"tou-san mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang sederhana, tanpa make up dan rambut panjangnya diurai, walaupun begitu Hinata tetap terlihat manis

Hiashi menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya tersebut, dia tidak menjawabnya hanya memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama

"matamu bengkak Hinata, gunakan kacamatamu"perintah Hiashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"Ha'i tou-san"

Selama diperjalan Hinata hanya diam tak berbicara sedikitpun. Hinata tak mungkin menolak semua ini. Tapi bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini kepada Sasuke, Bingung. itulah yang dialami Hinata saat ini

"mau sampai kapan kamu melamun Hinata?" tanya Hiashi

"maaf" Hinata langsung turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Hiashi dibelakang dengan kepala menunduk

"Naruto, ajak Hinata untuk melihat-lihat rumah ini sayang" ucap Kushina

"Mari"

Hinata yang sama sekali tak menyentuh tangan laki laki tersebut yang diketahui nama nya naruto, Hinata sudah melupakan tata krama yang diajarkan kepadanya

.

.

.

.

"ini ruang perpustakaan"

ruangan yang terakhir di lihatkan oleh naruto adalah ruang perpustakaan yang dekat dengan kebun semangka dan melon. Ruangan tersebut terdiri dari rak buku yang menjulang keatas, dengan keadaan yang bersih dan rapi. naruto yang dari tadi melihat tingkah Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana tidak, perempuan yang berada tepat disampingnya hanya menunjukkan wajah datar saja tak ada senyum, walaupun senyum itu hanya dipaksakan saja

"cobalah tersenyum nona" ucapa lelaki yang rambut nya menyerupai nanas

"padahal kalau nona senyum pasti akan lebih manis dari ini" ucap lelaki yang memiliki tato segitiga kedua pipinya

Hinata hanya diam tak berkata apa papa untuk menganggapi ucapan orang tak dikenal nya

"Dia teman-temanku, biar kuperkenalkan, yang rambut nya seperti nanas itu namanya Nara shikamaru, yang bersama anjingnya itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba, yang tersenyum itu namanya Shimura sai"

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Hiashi sebagai kepala keluarga meminta izin untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Hinata, mulai malam ini kamu harus tinggal dirumah naruto untuk mengakrabkan hubungan kalian dan acara pertunangan akan diadakan minggu depan, tepatnya hari Sabtu

"sembarang tou-san saja menolakpun tidak ada pilihan kan, Hinata ingin ke taman"

"jangan lama lama sebentar Naruto datang untuk menjemputmu"

"pergilah sayang untuk barang barangmu biar kaa-san yang siapkan, asalkan kamu membawa hpmu sayang"

"Makasih kaa-san'

.

.

.

**Hinata Pov**

Apa apaan Tou-san sudah memaksa aku untuk menerima pertunangan itu malah, sekarang menyuruhku untuk tingan dengan mereka. apakah tidak ada pilihan lain, aku benci tou-san, kenapa seperti ini kehidupanku kami, kenapa? hidupku terasa berat, belum lagi tentang sasuke. Hatiku terasa perih bila mengingat dia, apa yang dia lakukan kalau tau aku ditunangkan. dia takkan terima begitu saja

**Hinata pov end**

Hinata tak tau lagi kemana dia harus pergi selain taman, hanya taman yang nyaman meringankan pikirannya, tepat saat menyebrang jalan tiba tiba saja mobil berhenti didepannya dan langsung memaksa Hinata untuk naik kemobil tersebut

"Siapa kamu, apa maumu, berhentikan sekarang mobilnya"teriak Hinata panik

".."

"jawab aku berengsek" ucap Hinata sambil menarik tudung topi jaket tersebut, dan sekarang Hinata shock, sangat shock orang tersebut adalah

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan"

**Makasi sudah memfavoritkan fanfic jelek ini.. kalo tambah jelek tolong yah diberi masukan,komentar,kritik dan saran bahkan flame sangat diterima kok**

**Jaa ne jangan lupa review yahhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**naruto always punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji Terlupakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NarutoxHinataxSasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Typo bertebaran dimana mana, alur kecepatan**

**makasih reviewnya**

**Guest : siap bos*hormat,, net-tal akan berusaha sebaik mungkin..**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**selamat menikati**

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata terkejut

"..."

"Sasuke, jawab"

"Hanya menepati janji yang kamu lupakan Hinata" ucap Sasuke dingin

.

.

.

**Hinata pov**

Wajah itu, wajah yang selalu aku rindukan. Mata itu, mata yang selalu membuatku salah tingkah ketika menatap mata itu. Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu, bersandar dibahu kokohmu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukan itu. Sekarang aku takut padamu, takut pada tatapan tajam matamu

**Hinata PoV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Getara dari kantong baju Hinata memecahkan lamunannya. Hinata mengambil smartphone dari kantong bajunya dan melihat layar smartphone nya bertuliskan "tou-san", Hinata bingung apa yang dia harus lakukan, dia tidak mungkin menerima panggilan telepon dari tou-san nya. Takut? tentu saja Hinata takut dengan Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir dalam diam. Tidak menerima panggilan tersebut membuat Hinata merasa bersalah kepada tou-san nya, karena membuat tou-san nya khawatir.

Setelah perang batin Hinatapun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut

"Tou-san, tolong Hinata" ucap Hinata sepelan mungkin

berharap ucapannya tidak didengar oleh Sasuke, tapi na-as. Sasuke langsung menepikan mobil yang dia kendarai dan langsung menginjak rem mendadak menyebabkan hukum newton berlangsung. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saat Sasuke dengan kasarnya mengambil HP miliknya

"Batalkan acara pertunangan itu, kalau mau Hinata selamat" ucap Sasuke dingin

dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata hanya diam saat menyaksikan HP kesayangannya dilempar di tengah jalan dan langsung dilindas oleh mobil berlalu lalang di jalan raya tersebut

Dengan emosi Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kamu mengantar aku pulang, aku gak mau tou-san melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan penculikan dan kamu bisa masuk penjara" ucap Hinata hati hati dengan menundukan kepala, sehingga wajahnya tertutupi rambut panjangnya serta poni tebalnya

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara bel rumah ditekan oleh seseorang, Hikari yang duduk diruang keluarga langsung menuju pintu utama tersebut

"Naruto-kun, silahkan masuk"

Naruto membalas seyum ramah dari Hikari dengan senyum lebarnya

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Hikari

Naruto menuruti perintah dari Hikari, kedatangan naruto kemari ialah menjemput Hinata, Tunangan yang baru tadi sore disetujuinya. Yang dijemput ternyata sedang tidak ada dirumah, berkai kali Hiashi menelpon putri sulungnya tersebut akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban. terlihat dari raut wajah Hiashi bahwa dia sedang kesal, baru kali ini Hinta, putri sulung tidak menjawab telepon darinya

"Bagaimana anata?" tanya Hikari khawatir

"Ada apa Oji-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ingin tau

"Hinata tidak menerima panggilan telepon, padahal dia selalu menerima panggilan telepon dengan cepat" jawab Hiashi

"Cobalah sekali lagi, mungkin Hinata-san tidak menyadari HP nya bergetar mungkin" jawab Naruto

Hiashi mencoba sekali lagi menelpon putrinya tersebut, sedangkan Hikari memandang Hiashi dengan pandangan Khawatir. Naruto yang mengerti perasaan Hikari langsung mengusap lembut punggung Hikari mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja

"Tou-san, tolong Hinata"

Hiashi yang medengar perkataan Hinata yang meminta tolong, langsung panik dan itu hanya berlaku sementara, Hiashi langsung menunjukkan wajah tenangnya kembali

"Hinata kamu kenapa? Jangan main main Hinata, Naruto sudah menunggumu dirumah. Cepat pulang" ucap Hiashi tegas

"Batalkan acara pertunangan itu, kalau mau Hinata selamat"

"Siapa kamu? apa yang kamu lakukan pada putriku"

Hiashi dengan mengkerutkan alisnya hanya mendengar suara kendaraan dari HP nya dan selanjutnya tidak ada suara lagi

"Anata kenapa Hinata?" tanya Hikari khawatir sedangkan Naruto masih setia mengusap lembut punggung hikari

"Kita tunggu sampai besok kalau Hinata tidak kembali. Aku akan melaporkan ke kantor polisi" jawab Hiashi marah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tiba dirumah bergaya sederhana, dilihat dari kaca jendela mobil tampak taman depan rumah tersebut penuh dengan bunga Mawar putih dan tulip putih. Bunga kesukaan Hinata.

Hinata yang terpaku dengan taman bunga tersebut tidak menyadari Sasuke yang turun dari mobilnya, berjalan memutari mobil etrsebut dan membuka pintu mobil penumpang tempat dimana Hinata duduk. Tanpa banya bicara Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar membawa Hinata memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Sasuke.. kamu menyakitiku" ucap Hinata berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke

"DIAM"

"Dan duduk disitu jangan mencoba untuk kabur" ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam

Hinata hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk kabur dia terlau takut untuk kabur, tatapan mata Sasuke lah yang membuat Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian. Hinata rasanya ingin menangis saat mengingat perlakuan kasar Sasuke yang dia terima sedari tadi.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang hanya menundukan kepalanya tersebut. Hinata yang medengar langkah kaki yang terkesan tergesa gesa langsung mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan tali tambang yang lumayan panjang. Mengerti kegunaan tali yang dibawa ole Sasuke, Hinata langsung berdiri berniat kabur dari situasi ini. Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang memerah karena genggamannya tadi, memaksa Hinata untuk duduk dikursi yang dia duduki tadi.

Hinata mencoba berontak agar kedua tangannya tidak diikat kebelakang.

"Akh"Jerit Hinata saat Sasuke mengencangkan ikatan pada tangannya tersebut

"Hiks... hiks... sa..sasuke.. le..lepaskan ikatan ini. i..ini sakit" ucap Hinata dalam tangisnya

Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan tangisan hinata langsung berjongkok dan menghapus jejak air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau tidak ada perjodohan konyol tersebut, semua tak akan terjadi seperti ini" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan tajam membuat Hinata langsung membuang muka, Hinata takut, badannya gemetar ketakutan.

Sasuke geram. Dengan emosi yang tinggi, Sasuke langsung meraih dagu milik Hinata dan memaksa Hinata agar melihat kearahnya

"LIHAT AKU, LIHAT.." Bentak Sasuke yang membuat tangis Hinata semakin jadi. Sasuke hanya ingin melihat bola mata indah milik gadisnya, akan tetapi yang memiliki bola mata tersebut hanya menutup matanya. Enggan untuk melihat dirinya

"Baiklah Hinata, kalau itu maumu. Diam disini, jangan mencoba untuk kabur kalau kamu tidak mau kuberlakukan lebih kasar lagi dari ini"

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman tersebut Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang keadaan terikat dikursi yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Suara notifikasi SMS mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya tersebut, tanpa sepengetahuannya dari tadi Naruto yang duduk didepannya sedari tadi mengawasinya

From Terumi

Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata?

Tidak ada yang terjadi te-chan

From Terumi

Sahabt? apakah kamu mencoba membohongiku nata, butuh seribu tahun untuk itu

Hinata hanya meringis saat membaca balasan dari terumi, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar, dia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Terumi. Akhirnya Hinata mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada sahabatnya tersebut

Aku di tunangkan oleh tou-san saat Sasuke kembali :(

from Terumi

Bicaralah baik baik, Sasuke pasti akan mengerti

Akan kucoba

from terumi

apabila ada masalah, hubungi aku

Hinata merasa terhibur oleh sifat terumi padanya, tanpa disadarinya Hinata tersenyum tulus

'Manis' ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat senyum Hinata, pasalnya sesi perkenalan tadi Hinata tidak tersenyum hanya memasang muka datar

Sasukelangsung mengambil HPnya yang diletakkan di atas kasurnya ketika mendengar suara HPnya berbunyi

From Terumi

Kamu terlambat Sas, Hinata sudah ditunangkan oleh tou-sannya

makasih atas infornasinya

Terumi yang mendapat balsan dariSasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli

**hahhhh akhirnya selesai juga..**

**gomen.. apakah alurnya masih kecepatan?**

**kalau masih kecepatan bagaimana caranya agar alurnya lambat..**

**...senpai yang gagah-gagah dan cantik cantik.. tolong saran dan kririknya..**

**tolong review nya senpai senpai**

**..jaa nee**

**review.. plisssss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Janji** T**erlupakan**

**Naruto Always Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Typo bertebaran di mana mana, alurnya kecepatan dan juga Gaje**

**NarutoXHinataXSasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm apakah sudah dibalas sama Hinata-chan shion?" tanya Terumi khawatir

"Belum, mungkin Hinata-chan sudah tidur Terumi-chan"

"Mungkin"

Terumi yakin, sangat yakin dengan perasaan nya terhadap Hinata sedang mengalami masalah yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke, mungkin hanya dia yang merasa kalau Sasuke telah berubah, entahlah dia bingung kenapa dia bisa memiliki opini seperti ini. Tatapan mata yang dia kenal dingin akan tetapi sewaktu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut seakan semua itu hilang entah kemana. sekarang tergantikan dengan tatapan posesif seakan akan ada yang mengambil barang yang Sasuke jaga dengan kesungguhan hati.

"Terumi liat , pesan dari gaara-kun" ucap shion memecahkan lamunan Terumi

dengan tergesa Terumi mengambil smartphone milik Shion dan langsung membaca sms yang dikirim oleh Gaara. Dan Terumi hanya bisa menampakkan raut kaget nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Hyuga-san memanggil kami kesini, tumben sekali?" tanya Gaara datar

"Apa, anda salah makan sesuatu?" tambah Shino

Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata memang sangat jarang mengundang teman lelaki Hinata untuk main atau bertamu ke rumahnya. Dia tak ingin Hinata berteman dengan seseorang yang tak jelas asal usul atau status keluarganya. Jadi jangan salahkan ketidaksopanan mereka, Hyuuga.

"Dimana putriku Hinata kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Hyuuga dengan tatapan tajam

sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mendengus tak suka, dan satunya lagii hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Masalah serti ini kenapa ditanya sama kami' mungkin itulah kalimat yang tersirat dari pandangan mereka masing masing.

"Hey hyuuga, kupikir kamu harus lebih mengawasi Hinata, sampai hal seperti saja kamu tanya ke kita"

Ucap gaara dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Hyuuga Hiashi

"Sejahat jahatnya aku, aku tak akan pernah menyakiiti Hinata sampai menyembunyikan Hinata" tambah Shino

Hyuuga Hiashi yang mendengar jawaban dari gaara dan Shino hanya megemelutukkan rahangnya. Jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia tidak senang jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gaara dan Shino.

"Ini pasti ulah salah satu dari kalian kan?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton yang kini ikut bermain peran dalam mengintrogasi Gaara dan Shino

"Memag ulah apa yang kami buat?"Tanya Gaara balik dengan nada terdengar mengejek

"Menculik Hinata" jawab Naruto

Jawaban singkat pemuda berambut kuning membuat mereka, Gaara dan Shino hanya memasang wajah terkejut. Akan tetapi Gaara langsung kembali menetralkan rasa terkejutnya dengan tampang dinginnya, sedagkan Shino masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Hah, Hinata di culik, siapa yang menculik Hinata?" tanya Shino dengan wajah terkejut

"Kau Hyuuga, tenang biar kami bantu mencari Hinata" ucap Gaara tulus

"Ap-" ucap hyuuga Hiashi

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, kami melakukan ini karena Hinata adalah sahabat kami" Ucap Shino

Tanpa diminta Gaara dan Shino langsung keluar dari kediaman rumah Hyuuga tanpa tau bahwa yang empunya rumah hanya memasang wajah datar atas ketidaksopanan mereka.

mereka, yaitu Gaara dan Shino sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertatapan, senyum yang mengembang di wajah meraka, menambah kesan tampan di diri mereka masing masing

"Kau liat wajahnya saat marah, mirip seperti beruang pantas saja Hinata takut dengan dia" ucap Gaara

"Lebih baik kamu SMS in Shion deh, katakan bahwa Hinata diculik" ucap Shino

Gaara hanya mendengus kesal, karena becandaannya tak ditanggapi oleh Shino, dengan malas dia mengambil smartphone nya dan langsung SMS Shion.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang tinggal sendiri oleh Sasuke diruang tamu yang kosong akan perabotan yang biasanya menghias ruang tamu kini sedang bersusah payah membuka ikatan ditangannya, dengan menggerakan kedua tangannya yang berbeda arah, terlihat jelas bahwa kulit putih Hinata terkelupas merah akibat dari gesekan tali yang mengikat tangannya kuat.

'Aku harus bisa, ini adalah kesempatan untukku buat lari dari sini' ucap Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya seakan tidak terasa, mungkin niat ingin melarikan dirilah yang menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Setelah lama berkonsentrasi dengan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya akhirnya, ikatan tersebut longkar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung berlari menuju pintu utama, keinginannya saat ini melarikan diri dari Sasuke, akantetapi

"Kenapa tergesa gesa" Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata yang mendengar suara mempercepat larinya menuju pintu utama dan menarik pintu serta mendorong pintu tersebut akantetapi tetap saja tidak terbuka, atau mungkin terkunci

"Sepertinya kamu membutuhkan ini Hime" ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan kunci ditangan kanannya yang diyakini Hinata itu adalah kunci yang ia saat ini butuhkan.

"Sasuke, aku mohon padamu, biarkan aku pergi"Ucap Hinata memohon

Sasuke benci melihat serta mendengar Hinata memohon ingin pergi seakan Hinata tak ingin bertemu dengannya atau lebih tepat bersamanya.

Hinata yang mendengar langkah kaki berjalan kearahnya, langsung mengangat kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, melihat hal itu Hinata hanya bisa mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan langkahnya terhentikan oleh pintu utama.

Sasuke yang sudah dekat dengan Hinata langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping kepala Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia didalam kantong celananya

"Kamu memang keras kepala Hinata-Hime" bisik Sasuke ketelinga kiri Hinata

Hinata ingin menjawab perkataan Hinata, akan tetapi mulut serta hidung Hinata ditutupi sapu tangan Sasuke, seakan membuat Hinata diserang ngantuk yang membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap tak sadarkan diri

**TBC**

**yosssss chapter 5 jadi.. walaupun hanya sedikit yang memberiku semangat, akan tetapi membuatku tak patah semangat..**

**..bagaimana senpai senpai apakah alurnya masih kecepatan atoo bahasaku yang ribet menjelaskannya..**

**mohon saran,kritik, serta flame yg membangun okkkk**

**...hmm mohon review nya senpai senpai yang baik hati dAN tidak sombong**


	6. Chapter 6

**Janji terlupakan**

**Naruto selalu punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**NarutoxHinataxSasuke**

**alur kecepatan, newby, abal abal**

**Balasan review**

**Yuka chan : ni udah lanjut, insya Allah smapai tamat,, hmm untuk Hinata jatuh cinta sama Sasuke ditunggu aja yahh.. :) ntar aku tanya Hinatanya maunya sama siapa jatuh cintanya #Plak.. lupakan**

**Maemunah Tenten : makasih sudah mau membacanya dan makasih sekali lagi untuk semangatnya**

**Guest : Ok siap laksanakan**

**Sasuhinalemonxx : apakah ini udah panjang.. dan untuk scene lemonya ditunggu aja yahh soalnya aku juga masi newbi jdi blum ngerti untuk buat scene lemon tapi akan aku usahakan kok**

**okook segitu aja balasan review nya..**

**Selamat membaca**

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya agar dapat menghilangkan silau dari cahaya ruangan tempat Hinata terbaring sekarang. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang Hinata tempati sekarang, dinding yang berwarna biru laut yang dapat membuat seseorang merasa nyaman, disamping kiri tempat tidur yang sekarang Hinata tempati terdapat meja kecil yang terdiri dari dua laci. Jendela yang besar langsung terhubung dengan balkon ruangan yang Hinata tempati sekarang. Dan terakhir Lemari dua pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang klasik, menurut Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun hime?" suara barithone yang sangat Hinata kenal sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan nampan berisikan piring dan segelas air putih langsung di letakkan di atas meja kecil yang berada disebelah kiri Hinata

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata lirih,

"Ada apa Hime, liat aku Hinata. Apakah sebenci itukah kamu sama aku?" tanya Sasuke menarik dagu dan memaksa Hinata untuk mendongak agar sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata

Sasuke POV

aku benci melihatmu menangis air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipimu yang putih mulus. Aku ingin melihat rona merah di kedua pipimu sewaktu kamu malu Hinata. Aku kangen dengan sifat cerewetmu. Aku kangen dengan elusan tanganmu yang halus di pipiku Hinata. Tapi kemana semuanya, kemana semuanya yang membuat aku kengen denganmu Hinata. sekarang hanya raut ketakutan yang ku dapat darimu.

Sasuke POV end

"Kenapa kamu menangis" tanya Sasuke seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi chubby Hinata

iris Hitam sekelam malam itu menatap sang bulan yang tengah menangis dalam diamnya. Tidak ada suara isakan yang berasal dari bibir tipis berwarna merah muda tersebut

"Sa..sa-suke, a-aku mo-mohon biarkan aku pulang" ucap Hinata takut takut,

"Kamu pasti laparkan Hime?" ucap Sasuke mengambil piring yang diletakkan diatas meja tadi

Hinata hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke menyuapinya. Hanya dua kali suap Hinata langsung menahan tangan Sasuke yang artinya Bahwa dia sudah kenyang. dan sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa menurut saat Sasuke memberikan air minum kepadanya

.

.

.

.

kediaman Hyuuga

"Tenanglah Obaa-san Hinata pasti akan baik baik saja" ucap Naruto pelan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Hikari yaitu ibu dari Hinata. Wajar, sangat wajar seorang ibu khawatir dengan anaknya terlebih lagi Hinata adalah anak semata wayangnya. Dia tak ingin anak semata wayangnya kenapa-napa?.

Sedangkan kepala keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi hanya duduk dengan wajah datar, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hiashi tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menemukan Hinatanya.

"Tuan" panggil Yamato sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiashi

"Salah satu pengawal yang mengawasi Hinata-Sama mengaku melihat Hinata-Sama dipaksa untuk masuk ke mobil kami sempat mengukiti mobil tersebut akan tetapi pelaku tersebut berhasil kabur dari kejaran kami" Jelas Yamato

"Berapa nomor plat mobil tersebut biar kulacak"tanya Naruto

"Mobil tersebut tidak memiliki plat belakang"

"Sampai aku mengetahui siapa yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini takkan kuampuni, baiklah terus cari tau kemana mobil tersebut pergi" Titah Hiashi

.

.

.

.

"hm, tidak ada plat belakangnya Gaara" ucap shino yang dari tadi sibuk dengan layar komputernya

"Coba liat dari arah depan" ucap Shion

"Mana sih mobil yang dipakai nya?" tanya Terumi penasaran

"Liat aja sendiri?" ucap Shino

Karena penasaran akhirnya Terumi langsung menarik kursi dan kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi yang dia tarik tadi

Degh,

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, Terumi mengenal mobil ini, tidak terasa asing dengan mobil yang dia lihat sekarang, mungkinkah..? tidak tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin ucap Terumi dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benci saat ini saat feelingnya mengatakan kalau ini ulah dari Sasuke. tidak mungkin kali ini feelingnya pasti salah

"Kamu kenapa Terumi" Tanya Gaara saat melihat reaksi Terumi

"ah, hmm emang aku kenapa?, aku gak papa kok?" jawab Terumi

Terumi tidak berani menatap Gaara pasti akan ketahuan kalau saat ini dia sedang bohong. Terumi langsung keluar dari tempat perkumpulan mereka, dengan alasan mencari udara segar.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pulang. Kalau Tou-sama tau penculiknya adalah kamu, kamu bisa dipenjara Sasuke" ucap Hinata pelan diikuti tangan kanan Hinata menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke mengusapnya lembut

Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Hinata

"Aku tidak peduli itu Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata yang berada dipipinya tersebut

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon sama kamu,-"

Brakh

Hinata terkejut melihat tindakan Sasuke barusan, membanting lampu hias yang berada diatas meja didekatnya.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu Hinata, berhenti. Kamu seakan tidak mau bersamaku, aku hanya menepati janjiku Hinata. Aku tidak mau kamu kembali dan kamu ditunangkan oleh si keparat itu Hinata" ucap Sasuke terengah engah, nafasnya memburu

"Sa-sasu-sasuke, a-aku-'"

"Berhenti Hinata, berhenti! Aku tak akan membiarkan kamu pergi, ngerti" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang terisak sendiri dikamar barunya

Hinata hanya bisa menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Hinata yang menyadari menangis tak ada gunannya dengan cepat mengusap air matanya kasar. Berdiri dari ranjang yang dia tempati duduk tadi. mencari apa yang bisa membantunya keluar dari kamar yang ditempati sekarang ini.

Hinata yang mendapati seprai yang banyak langsung mengikat ujung seperai satu dengan yang lainnya, menjadikan tali yang membantunya untuk turun dari balkon kamar tersebut. setelah menurutnya sudah panjang. Hinata dengan hati hati memanjat turun dengan bantuan seprai yang dia ikat tadi, tinggal semeter dari tempat Hinata panjat ternyata ikatan seprai yang menurut Hinata kuat ternyata ikatannya terlepas menyebabkan Hinata langsung jatuh ketanah.

Sakit dikakinya yang mungkin arena terkilir tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Hinata langsung berlari meski terseok seok menuju pagar depan

**TBC dehhh**

**bagaimana bapakah alurnya masih kecepatan.. atau kaya mana? #garuk garuk kepala**

**makasih senpai senpai yang sudah mau review cerita abal abal ini..**

**review lagi yahh senpai senpai**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto always milik Masashi Kishimoto

TYpo bertebaran dimana, abal abalalur kecepatan

Selamat membaca

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari tak mempedulikan kakinya yang terkilir, bahkan Hinata mempercepat larinya, peluh membasahi dirinya serta nafas yang ngos ngosan. Hinata sepertinya membutuhkan istirahat sementara, tapi itu tak mungkin

"Hinata berhenti, aku bilang berhenti" teriak Sasuke marah

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, terkejut ? pasti, karena jarak antara Sasuke dengan dirinya hanya berbeda dua langkah orang dewasa,

"bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat mengejar dengan secepat itu" pikir Hinata heran

mungkin kamu melupakan sesuatu Hinata, melupakan bahwa Sasuke memang jago lari

.

.

.

.

.

Suara DJ yang sedang memainkan alat musiknya di tempat singgah sananya. sedangkan di lantai dansa orang orang berdansa riah mengikuti musik yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Sang pria yang memiliki rambut warna onix dengan model klimis hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan temannya, daripada temannya mati dibunuh oleh kedua Saudara pacar yang dia juluki nya sendiri sebagai pengawak pribadinya Shikamaru langsung memanggil Shikamaru tanpa melihat suasana yang sedang Shikamaru nikmati.

"Shikamaru ayo kita pulang" ajak Sai

pria yang memiliki rambut hitam menyerupai nanas hanya mendengus kesal, lagi asik menikamati tubuh molek yang menggiurkan sedang duduk di pangkuannya serta tangan nakal shikamaru yang berada tepat di payudara milik perempuan tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan malas Shikamaru langsung mengangkat tubuh perempuan dari pangkuannya dan menghampiri Sai.

"Kau yang bawa mobilnya Sai" ucap Shikamaru malas diikuti dengan melemparkan kunci mobil miliknya kepada Sai

sedangkan yang dilemparkan kunci mobil dengan sigap langsung menangkap kunci tersebut.

selama diperjalanan Sai hanya fokus pada jalana raya yang sepi akan kendaraan itu, merasa tidak enak hati saat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang datar

"Apakah aku mengganggu kegiatanmu tadi?" tanya Sai melirik shikamaru yang masih memandang lurus kedepan

"Lupakanlah Sai itu tidak penting" jawab Shikamaru

"Kalau sampai terlihat oleh dua pengawal pribadimu, mungkin aset berhargamu akan betul betul di patahkan" ucap Sai dengan nada yang dibuat buat agar orang yang mendengarnya menjadi takut

sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus tak suka saat Sai mengingatkan dengan dua pengawal pribadinya yang tak lain adik dari pacarnya Temari.

Sai yang sedang asik menyetir mobil tiba tiba langsung menghentikan mobilnya dengan menginjak rem mendadak. sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua terhempas kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan keadaan didepannya langsung terdiam dengan menutup matanya saat mobil di depannya nyaris menabraknya

"Kau tak apa nona?" tanya sang pengendara mobil

"Aku.. aku tak apa" jawab Hinata ngos ngosan, melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang hendak menarik tangannya, dengan cepat Hinata yang bersembunyi dibelakang sang pengendara mobil tersebut

sedangkan sang pengendara mobil dan temannya hanya heran melihat sikap nona yang nyaris ditabraknya tadi. terlihat jelas dari kelakuan sang nona yang dapat disimpulkan bahwa sang nona tersebut ketakutan melihat lelaki yang hendak menarik tangannya

"Serahkan gadis itu padaku"

"Kamu Hinata kan?" tanya Shikamaru untuk meyakinkan bahwa tebakannya tersebut benar

"Iya ini aku, tolong aku, bawa aku pergi dari sini" ucap Hinata lirih yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sai

Sasuke yang melihat sang gadisnya bersembunyi dibelakang lelaki yang mirip mayat*mungkin karena Sai putih pucat kali yah* hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang tak bersahabat

" serahkan. gadis. itu. sekarang. juga"ucap Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan

Sai hanya menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Shikamaru langsung menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk kemobil, diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang duduk d kursi penumpang sambil kursi supir sedangkan langsung Sai masuk kemobil d kursi supir dan menancap gas meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian sang gadisnya tersebut

nyerah? Sasuke bahkan memberikan jalan saat mobil itu lewat didepannya. Dan jangan lupa dengan seringai licik saat mobil itu lewat didepannya

'Permainannya belum dimulai Hime, aku bersumpah akan menjadikan kamu milikku seutuhnya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu tidak apa apa, Hinata?" tanya Sai melihat spion yang memantulkan wajah takut Hinata

"Aku.. aku tidak apa apa" jawab Hinata

"Apakah dia menculikmu Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku mohon sama kalian jangan bilang hal ini ke tou-san, aku mohon" ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon berharap dua orang yang sedang memandangnya menyetujui kemauannya

"Aku tidak bisa menyebar hal ini tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkuta" ucap Sai

"Hn, merepotkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hikari yang mendengar bahwa Hinata sudah pulang, langsung berlari menuju pintu utama, nangisnya meledak saat melihat cara berjalan Hinata yang terseok seok dan kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata yang di balut perban hanya bisa memeluk Hinata sambil mengelus rambut panjang Hinata

"Kamu tidak apa apa sayang?" tanya Hikari menatap wajah sang putrinya

hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hinata sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ibunya

"Siapa yang berani melakukan semua ini sayang" tanya Hiashi dengan raut wajah marah

Hinata hanya mengigit dalam bibirnya, memikirkan apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Hinata tidak mengenalnya ayah"ucap Hinata pelan takut akan kebohongan yang diucapkan saat ini ketahuan oleh Hiashi. Hinata tak ingin Sasuke dipenjara karena dirinya

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya terkilir kok" ucap Hinata dengan senyum tipis

"Dimana alamatnya, beritau tou-san Hinata?" tanya Hiashi

"Hinata tak ingin membahas ini tous-san, Hinata akan segera bersiap jadi, Naruto-kun mohon tunggu sebentar"

Hinata yang tak ingin diintrogasi oleh orangtuanya serta calon tunangannya langsung berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap siap.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto beritau ayahmu untuk mempercepat acara pertunangan ini, saya tidak mau hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kaliya" ucap Hiashi memandang Naruto dengan tegas

"Jagalah Hinata Naruto-kun, aku percaya padamu" ucap Hikari memandang lembut Hinata

Naruto hanya menganggguk sebagai jawabannya

Hinata yang sudah selesai bersiap siap langsung menuju ruang tamu, duduk disamping Hikari, oka-sannya. sedangkan pengawal langsung membawa barang barang Hinata menuju box mobil milik Naruto

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Hinata sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, aku tau baahwa kamu bohong pada orangtuamu saat kamu mengatakan tidak mengenal orang yang sudah menculik kamu. Kenapa kamu malah melindungi sang penculik itu Hinata? aku harus mencari tau hal ini, apakah aku sudah mengganggu hubunngan mu dengan seseorang Hinata

**Naruto POV OFF**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun kenapa kamu melamun, Hinata sudah masuk kedalam mobilmu" ucap Hikari menyadarkan naruto

"ah, baiklah Kaa-san kami pamit dulu"

.

.

.

.

selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang mengisi diantara mereka berdua. Hinata yang lebih memilih buat memandang keluar kaca mobil sedangkan Naruto memandang lurus kedepan, fokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata Pov ON**

Sasuke, kenapa hanya kamu yang ada dipikiranku, padahal kamu sudah jahat sama aku, sasuke-kun. Apakah aku salah meyetujui tunangan ini sedangkan kamu tidak bisa menepati janji yang kamu ucapkan waktu itu. Tangan ini perih tapi lebih perih hati ini sasuke-kun melihat kamu seperti itu.

"Hinata, kita singgah ke kounter HP, tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Naruto lembut

**Hinata POV OFF**

"eh" jawab Hinata seakan memberitau Naruto bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan tadi

"Singgah sebentar ke kounter HP, tidak apa apa kan?" ucap Naruto dengan lembut

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban singkat yang diberikan.

'mungkin Naruto-kun ingin membeli HP baru' pikir Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

dilihat dari suasana yang menyerubungi meraka, tercetak jelas bahwa mereka ingin sekali membunuh pria yang memiliki model rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Kaget? jelas saja meraka, Shino, Gaara, Tayuya, dan Shion kaget mendengar apa yang dilakukan oleh teman nya sendiri

"Jadi untuk apa kamu melakukan semua itu pada Hinata, Sasuke" Ucap Gaara penuh dengan penekanan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya

"Bukan urasanmu" balas Sasuke dingin

plakkk

Suara tamparan keras mengenai pipi Sasuke sebelah kiri yang diberikan oleh Tayuya, dengan tatapan benci Tayuya langsung mendorong Sasuke keras, dan dibuktikan dengan tidak elitnya Sasuke terhempas di jalan beraspal tersebut

"Dengar Sasuke, aku gak segan segan untuk membunuhmu kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Hinata" ucap Tayuya

Sasuke yang seakan terbiasa mendapat ancaman dari Tayuya hanya mendengus kasar dan melap darah yang berada dipipi kiri Sasuke akibat dari tamparan yang diberikan oleh Tayuya.

"Aku benci kalau milikku menjadi miliknya oranglain" ucap Sasuke

Meraka, Shion, Shino, Gaara dan Tayuya hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan emosi yang masih tersisa di tubuh meraka masing-masing.

Sasuke mengakui semua apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata kepada mereka tanpa ada yang dirahasiakan sedikit pun.

entahlah apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang tau hal itu semua.

**TBC lagi deh**

**Balasan review**

**ttami :** apakah ini udah cukup panjang?*garuk kepala* tapi sayangnya Hinata berhasil kabur*senyum evil*

Sasuke : tenang aja aku takkan nyerah buat kejar Hime*melirik Hinata

Hinata : Blushing.. *nunduk kepala*

**Yuka : **Karena udah tuntutan peran yuka-chan

**Guest : **Makasih atas sarannya tapi ini bukan salah pairnya kok, ini salah authornya yang gak pandai dalam menggambarkan suasana dengan tepat

**Sasuhinalemonxx:** apakah ini sudah panjang senpai? semoga saja tidak bosan menunggunya

**Aindri 961 :** makasih atas kritiknya, gak papa kok aku mah orng nya biasa menerima yang kasar dan menurutku kritik senpai gak kasar.. hmm apakah ini sudah cukup rapi?

**terimkasih atas saran dan kritik nya melalui review yang diberikan kepadaku.. makasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah mem FAv ato memFollow cerita abal abal ini.. dan juga untuk silent readers yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini..**

**review lagi dong senpai yang gagah dan yang cantik...**


End file.
